Eek Sasuke!
by only-getting-darker
Summary: ACCIDENTALLY DELETED! NOW REUPLOADED...Sasuke is turned into a six year old! ...Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke leaned back against a tree, thoroughly exhausted after training with his sensei.

"Water?" Kakashi asked, holding out a bottle of water. Sasuke shrugged and reached for it. After giving his pupil the water, Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves and wind.

Sasuke popped open the cap of the water and took a big gulp, feeling dehydrated. The next thing he new, he felt very dizzy, and passed out.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, and he stared at the grass surrounding him. He pushed himself to his knees, subconsciously noting how much shorter he felt. He brought his hand up to brush his bangs out of his eyes when he noticed something. He stared at his hand, moved it back and forth, then looked at the rest of himself, and screamed.

He made a mad dash all the way to the Uchiha mansion, ignoring the surprised looks from others. He sprinted to his room and stopped in front of his full-length mirror and screamed again. Sure, it was HIM that he saw, but it was him as a SIX YEAR OLD!

Mind clouded with confusion, he rushed back outside and ran until he came to the meadows. There, he collapsed on the ground. Perhaps it was his six-year-old emotions, or maybe it was the frustration, but tears sprang to his eyes and soon he found himself burying his face in his arms and sobbing his cute little six year old eyes out.

XxXxXxXxXx

Naruto hummed happily to himself on his afternoon stroll. He was just about to turn and go back into town when he heard a faint noise. Curious, he crept closer to the sound. Soon he saw a poor little kid crying.

_'Aw,' _Naruto thought 7 _wonder what's wrong with him...'_Carefully, he made his way over to the kid then squatted down

and spoke. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Sasuke lifted his head, tears still streaming down his face. "D-dobe?" he asked. Naruto's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"SASUKE?" he asked, picking up the boy and holding him at arms length, staring.

"P-put me down, baka." Six-year-old Sasuke said while whipping tears away. He tried to give the Uchiha death glare but it didn't work as well on an adorable kid's face. Naruto Set the kid on the ground and sat down. "What HAPPENED!" he asked, still gawking.

"If I knew do you think I would still BE like this!" Sasuke demanded, cursing the boy's stupidity at a time like this. "If I knew what had happened I would have already reversed it and" Naruto slapped a hand over the Uchiha's mouth and whispered fiercely, "sense that?" he asked. Sasuke threw his senses out and then he too sensed high charka signatures near by. "Get behind me." Naruto demanded. "You can't fight like this." Sasuke glared.

"Still a ninja." He stated, getting into a fighting stance, which of course was absolutely darling.

The ninjas they had sensed, three of them to be exact, came out from their hiding spaces. Sound ninjas. One threw a

shuriken at Sasuke, who easily caught it. The problem wasn't, however, that his reflexes were any worse, it was that he

was weaker. The force of the caught shuriken sent him flying backwards. Naruto quickly rushed behind and caught him.

"Get behind me, Sasuke. Now." He demanded through clenched teeth. Eyes wide, suddenly realizing the state of

helplessness that this predicament left him in, Sasuke nodded and jumped behind the blonde; reflexively grabbing the

other boy's jacket.

The ninjas were weak and quickly defeated by Naruto, but Sasuke couldn't shake off the feeling of fear that he just wasn't

used to. Naruto looked to his shook up companion. "You okay?" he asked, concerned. Sasuke scowled.

"'Course I'm fine, dobe." He spat out. The blonde thought for a second or two and then said "Maybe we should go see the

hokage..." Sasuke's eyes widened again.

"NO! Nononono!" Naruto glanced at him, slightly surprised at the pleading look in the brunette's eyes. "Why not?" he asked.

"'cause, 'cause...I don't want anyone finding out about me!" he said, grabbing the blonde's hand and dragging him in the opposite direction from the hokage head-quarters.

"Fine, fine, how about we go to my place then?" he said, grabbing the boy by the shoulders and turning him in _a _right angle." Sasuke nodded and began to walk with Naruto.

Naruto sighed exasperatedly. "Can you walk any slower?" Sasuke glared.

"Well SORRY. It's not my fault that I just got ten times shorter!" he said defiantly.

"Fine then." Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke by the waist, hoisting him up and setting him on his hip, and continuing to walk towards his house. Sasuke looked surprised. "Let me down!" he demanded.

"No, you're too slow." The blonde said evenly, not even faltering.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke sat across from Naruto on his knees. He felt way too short if he didn't. The blonde was staring at him, smiling almost affectionately.

"What are YOU so happy about, dobe?" Sasuke asked, glaring.

"I don't know..." The young shinobi said airily, "You're just so cute!" Sasuke's glare sharpened, "Call me that again and I'll tear that smile off your face with my bare hands."

Naruto, however, didn't head his friend's warning and picked up Sasuke and swung him around. "But it's TRUE! You're absolutely ADORABLE!" Sasuke's child-anger caused tears to spring to his eyes and his face to flush as he pushed away from his rival and or friend. Naruto set him down again, concern showing in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" Sasuke said, looking away as tears began to come out of his eyes, "'m just frustrated." Naruto got down on his knees and took Sasuke by the shoulders, about to try and calm the child down. He was surprised, however when Sasuke threw his arms about him and began to sob into his chest. Naruto, though surprised and feeling a bit out of place, tried to comfort the troubled Uchiha as much as possible. Soon the boy became dead weight in his arms, fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as a smell he was not used to flooded his senses. Looking around, only to find himself in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, with unfamiliar sounds coming from another part of this unfamiliar house. Stretching, he tried to remember what It was he had done before he had gone to bed.

Like a car, remembrance hit him. He groaned and looked about the room for a mirror, to confirm that it had just been a nightmare of sorts. Finding one, he glanced at his reflection only to see a small boy with pale skin and raven hair looking rumpled and flustered. He sneered at his reflection before recalling that, if this wasn't a dream, he must still be in Naruto's house.

In Naruto's room.

Given this new information, Sasuke took the time to look around his surroundings. Naruto's room was

surprisingly...normal. A twin bed, white walls, a small dresser with team seven's picture on it, and a small table covered in

scrolls and things of the like.

His hunger reminding him of the scent he wasn't used to, he sniffed the air. What ever it was, it smelled Delicious.

Sliding himself off the bed, and frowning at the reminder of shortness it brought, he made his way towards the heavenly scent.

At last his journey brought him to Naruto's kitchen, where the dobe seemed to be preparing some type of food. "What are you doing?" he asked, rubbing one eye sleepily.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. "Oh! Sasuke! you're awake! I'm just making something to eat!" Sasuke glared. "I know THAT, dobe. I mean, what are you making?"

Naruto grinned. "Pasta. Why? Smell good?"

"I didn't know you could cook..."

"Well now you do!"

Sasuke was silent after that, awkwardly shifting from one foot to another.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, looking concerned for his friend.

Sasuke hesitated a few more seconds and then, "Can I see?" he asked quietly, meekly.

Naruto grinned again and, without responding, hoisted sasuke up onto his hip so he could see over the cook top.

Placing his arms around Naruto's neck (only so he wouldn't fall! Really!) he looked into the pots on the stove, one held boiling noodles, and the other, a half prepared red meat sauce. "It looks good." he said, despite himself.

"Really? that's probably the first compliment you've ever given me!"

Sasuke had a revelation. Naruto was right! Sasuke had almost NEVER complimented ANYTHING the blond had done! and now, thinking about it, he felt like such a jerk! "I-I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"for what?"

"...being mean to you all the time, I don't really mean it..."

"Aw that's okay!" Naruto said, smiling at the cuteness of sasuke's embarrassment at admitting such things. "I love you anyway!" he said, joking as he used his free hand to ruffle sasuke's already messy hair.

Sasuke blushed at the statement and pushing on Naruto's shoulder, silently asking to be let down. Naruto smiled and put the boy on his feet. "I talked to Tsunade-baa-chan. She wants you to come in." Sasuke looked at him in child-horror. "I told you I didn't want her to know!"

Naruto glanced at him in a chastising way. "Well if you want to stay like this forever, then by all means, we wont go. I know I want you back to normal, but I suppose it's your decision."

Sasuke sighed defeatedly. "fine." he was hesitant before, "You want me back to normal?" "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I don't know, I thought this would be amusing for you. The person you hate the most being rendered weak and defenseless..." Sasuke tried and failed to keep the hurt out of his eyes.

Naruto glanced down at sasuke with so much sympathy it hurt. He dropped onto his knees and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Oh Sasuke! I don't hate you! I mean sure, you get on my nerves sometimes, but, you're my best friend!"

Sasuke hastily wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes. "r...really?"

"of course!"

For the second time that day, Sasuke' hugged Naruto with all his heart. "I wanna change back!" he yelled.Naruto put comforting arms around the distressed child. "Don't worry, we'll get you back to normal, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is also dedicated to narugirl49 (and her sister)

XxXxXxX

Sasuke – glad to be walking _next _to Naruto and not being carried this time – stared at the Hokage tower looming over him. Never had it seemed so big. As Naruto pushed open the main doors, he braced himself to be ridiculed by whoever was standing in the hallway.

Surprisingly, it was entirely empty. Naruto's footsteps echoed strongly while his one echoed only with the lightest 'pit-pat pit-pat'. When they reached the doors to Tsunade's office, made a move to run away, but Naruto caught his arm.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna go in!"

"Why not?"

"I…I'm _scared_" He whispered.

Naruto's brows drew together in confusion. "Of the old hag?"

Sasuke bit his lip. "Well, what if she can't find away to _fix _me. I mean, what if I'm like this forever?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a reassuring smile. "But what if she can?"

Sasuke nodded, and tore his gaze from Naruto's to look at the large doors in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he nodded again and grasped Naruto's hand tightly.

Naruto smiled at the endearing behavior and pushed open the door.

XxXxXxX

Tsunade was having a quiet and normal day as Hokage. Just signing papers, reading letters and scrolls from other countries and villages…the usual. Then her door was pushed open, and in walked Naruto and a little boy.

She took some time to look them over, and then her gaze snapped to Naruto's. Motioning vaguely with her hand to where the boy stood, she raised and eyebrow and asked. "Naruto, is that Sasuke?"

A meek "…Yes…" was her answer.

A vain throbbed in her forehead and she stood up and braced herself with both hands on her desk. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Naruto moved to do what he usually did to save himself from Tsunade's wrath; use Sasuke as a human shield. However, this didn't work very nicely when Sasuke wasn't taller than him. So he resorted to using words, with which he had never been very good.

"Honestly, Baa-Chan ('what did you call me?!') This wasn't my fault!"

"Oh? Then who's fault was it?!"

Naruto's brain triggered his automatic response to that question. "Sasuke's!!"

Sasuke spun around "What?! Dobe! I didn't do this to myself!"

Tsunade eyed them both wearily and plopped back into her seat.

"Okay, first tell me exactly what happened."

They were both quiet. Naruto nudged Sasuke. "You know it better than I do."

Sasuke, suddenly shy and embarrassed at his outbreak, blushed lightly and began.

"I was training with Kakashi-sensei and when it was over he gave me a water bottle and left. Then I fell asleep...I think…and When I woke up, I was…I was like _this. _And, and then, Naruto-san found me and…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the "-san" but didn't interrupt. However, Tsunade did.

"So Kakashi gave you a water bottle, right? Did you drink any of it?"

Naruto blurted out, "Why does that matter! Stop asking pointless questions!"

Sasuke, however, put two and two together in his head and stood up. "Why that no good, piece of…! I should've KNOWN it was him from the start. Nobody else would've done this to me! Nobody else would've…would've…" his eyes welled up with unshed tears as he trailed off.

Naruto's hand was placed comfortingly on his shoulder while Tsunade gave him an analyzing look.

"I'll look it up in my books" she declared. "You two go talk to Kakashi."

After searching for several hours, the two finally found Kakashi leaning against a tree reading one of his pornos. By then they were both exhausted and Naruto was carrying a sleepy-eyed Sasuke piggy-back style.

Kakashi looked from his novel to give them a questioning glance. "yes?"

Sasuke struggled off Naruto and marched over to his Sensei with the trade mark Uchiha glare fully functioning.

"CHANGE ME BACK!"

"I can't"

"…WHAT?!"

"It'll reverse itself at midnight."

A few seconds of silence before

"…Why did you do it, anyways"

A shrug.

"…Okay…"

The three stared at each other for a few minutes before Naruto declared that all was settled and he'd take Sasuke home and everything would be fine.

On the walk back to the Uchiha mansion Sasuke was silent, as if thinking very hard. Finally he opened his mouth to speak, but shut it abruptly, sighing, and opening it again.

"Thanks"

"Thanks?"

"Yeah, for…helping me, 'n' stuff."

Naruto patted him on the head before leading him to his house, telling him he'd see him the next day, and shutting the door. Well, at least things would be back to normal, even though he'd miss this Sasuke…

But still, he'd be glad to have his best friend back.

**THIS IS NOT THE END!**

Thanks for reading this chapter!

-Emilyyyy!


End file.
